


PERCABETH one shots.

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: PERCABETH [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: Mucho PERCABETH ❤ y tal vez un poco de otras parejas de semidioses Todos los personajes y lugares son de Rick Riordan pero las historias son mías.Casi todas las historias serán de un solo capitulo, cuando no sea asi se notificara antes de comenzar el capituloEste trabajo también esta en mi Wattpad <3
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: PERCABETH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836988





	1. ❤ Compromiso ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Después de 4 años, al fin he decidido editar y corregir mis trabajos, y aqui empezamos <3 Ojala les guste  
> Por favor dejen sus comentarios

*** Narra Percy ❤ ***

¿Dónde encontrar a Nico? Simple la enfermería, la verdad me seguía preguntando que tenía Will Solace que no tuviera yo, pero estaba contento por ellos es decir Nico necesitaba alguien que lo cuidara porque la verdad tenía muchas personas que lo queremos. Entre a la enfermería y me quedé pasmado, Nico di Angelo estaba corriendo por la enfermería solo en bóxer mientras Will trataba de alcanzarlo

─ Pero ¿qué...?

El italiano choco contra el haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo cosa que Will aprovecho para atrapar a Nico entre sus brazos, pero el intentaba soltarse

─ mmm... Nico sé que no es buen momento, pero...

─Claro que no es buen momento Percy ─le interrumpió el rubio

─Es... Es que necesito ayuda en algo, pero...

─ ¡Te ayudare!, lo que sea con tal de alejarme de aquí. - dijo Nico, mientras cogía su playera del suelo.

***** Narra Annabeth

Piper me había dicho que Percy les había pedido ayuda a algunos chicos del campamento para hacer algo especial y ella estaba segura de que sería una propuesta, la verdad había soñado con este día desde que tenía 15 años... Pero nada puede ser perfecto. Los Stoll habían arruinado lo que sea que Percy con ayuda de Nico y Jason principalmente hubiera preparado, aun así y después de sumergir a los hijos de Hermes en el lago Percy estaba hincándose delante de mí... Frente a todo el campamento, de pronto reconocí el lugar en el que estábamos es decir era el campamento, pero estábamos parados justo donde el había aparecido en la noche de "su funeral"

─ Annabeth Chase, yo... Yo me preguntaba… ¿si quisieras ser esposa de este sesos de alga?

  
El silencio inundo el lugar, estaba a punto de contestar cuando un ruido llamo mi atención, Grover estaba comiendo una manzana, claramente nervioso... Una manzana.   
Sonreí y miré a Percy a los ojos

-─Sesos de alga yo ya estoy comprometida.

Vi como la sonrisa de Percy se convertía en una mueca de confusión

─ ¿Pero... ¿Que quien es? ¿Lo... ¿Lo conozco? ─ fingí un bufido molesto ─ Sesos de alga estamos comprometidos desde los doce años ¿recuerdas?

─ ¿Que? - pregunto con sus ojos verdes llenos de confusión, mientras que algunos de los campistas empezaban a cuchichear.

─ Me lanzaste una manzana, ─ rodé mis ojos antes de continuar ─ ¿que no sabes que en la antigua Grecia eso es una proposición?

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer mientras me acercaba a él –

─ Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con el anillo?

Pregunto mientras abría una cajita azul.

─ El que ya estemos comprometidos no significa que no quiera el ani...

Me interrumpió con un beso. Beso que causo que el resto de los campistas comenzarán a festejar el compromiso.


	2. Sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dioses, esto es tan corto que lo arruinaría si pusiera alguna premisa aqui.

La verdad Annabeth Chase era una persona que pensaba las cosas fríamente, nada era un problema para ella si lo analizaba detenidamente, había heredado eso de su madre y siempre estuvo agradecida por eso... 

Hasta ese día, sabía por su madre y por otras cientos miles de mujeres que enamorarse de cualquier hombre tarde o temprano le traería dolor de alguna forma, es decir Luke era la prueba de ello, si bien ella aún no sabía a ciencia cierta que sentía por él, pero sobre todo porque había terminado incluso antes de empezar.

Pero Percy, era diferente al resto de los hombres en demasiadas formas, tal vez tenía encanto y era lindo, pero nunca alardeaba sobre eso, Annabeth casi podía jurar que él no sabía sobre el efecto que causaba en las personas lo cual lo convertía en una mejor persona a sus ojos, además era valiente en cualquier situación. _Él es bueno, jamás me haría daño ni me fallaria_... Esas eran las palabras que Annabeth se repetía desde hace un par de días, cuando Thalia le había mostrado aquel folleto sobre las cazadoras, estaba pensando todo demasiado, los pros y los contras de volverse cazadora, sabía que jamás estaría sola, siempre tendría a Thalía con ella y podrían protegerse, su madre probablemente le daría una recompensa por ser igual a ella en cuanto a los hombres se refería (mientras más lejos mejor) viviría eternamente tendría tiempo de sobra para estudiar arquitectura, leer libros, visitar lugares extraordinarios. Era demasiada tentación, pero... Algo en su interior le decía que estudiar arquitectura toda la eternidad no la haría muy feliz.

+*+*+*+

Habían pasado un par de días desde que la habían secuestrado y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Percy, en la forma en que se había sonrojado en el baile y su cara de preocupación cuando la vio caer por el acantilado, parecía que ni el peso del cielo había podido ponerle fin al caos a su mente, de pronto escucho ruido, algo realmente malo debía estar pasando pues escuchaba voces discutir, lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia fue ver a Percy, trato de advertirle de Luke pero el solo la miraba como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo, no sabía cómo responder a eso así que sólo lo observó, se veía cansado y algo confundido, se encontraba junto a Thalia y si mal no recordaba Zóe.

+*+*+*+

La batalla había comenzado y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Percy estaba en verdadero peligro, luchar contra Atlas no era lo que mejor se le daba y vio la decisión de Percy apenas la tomó...

Intento romper sus ataduras, no quería que el pasará por lo mismo que ella, porque tal vez moriría si intentaba sostener el cielo. Verlo bajo ese peso le causó dolor incluso podría jurar que dolía más que sostenerlo ella.

*******

Afrodita estaba sonriéndole a Percy... A Percy y él solo enrojecio ¿Qué tanto había pasado desde que la secuestraron? Está terrible sensación no había parado de crecer, primero Zóe sonriéndole y haciendole un cumplido ¡una cazadora, nada menos! Y ahora Afrodita... 

─ Y tengo la intención de elegirla ahora ─ Lady Artemisa les observó un minuto antes de continuar ─ pero antes padre debo hablarte en privado.

Apenas se dio la vuelta Percy se puso pálido, lucia asustado.

─Annabeth, no.

Su voz sonaba un poco desesperada como si estuviera perdido o algo así, lo miro detenidamente y pregunto.

─ ¿Percy de que hablas? 

_ ¿En serio preguntas eso, hija de Atenea? _

La inconfundible voz de Afrodita resonó dentro de la cabeza de Annabeth a la vez que veía a Percy balbucear algo sobre no poder...

No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, Thalia había dicho eso una vez hace años cuando ella trato de mostrarse fuerte después de que un monstruo los había atacado, después de eso solo rompió a llorar porque el miedo que había sentido era demasiado, como para fingir que no pasaba nada. Ahora se encontraba en una situación parecida... Sentimientos que no se podían ocultar, por eso no había podido dejar de pensar en él, al fin lo podría decir en voz alta.

Amaba a ese sesos de alga... La cuestión era si él la amaba o simplemente la quería como amiga.


	3. Télefono

El teléfono del apartamento de Sally Jackson sonó dos veces antes de que un muy alterado Percy descolgara el teléfono.

─ ¿Percy? ─ La voz de Annabeth sonaba feliz ─ ¡Sesos de alga, ¿Estás ahí? ¡contesta!   
─ Lo lamento mucho listilla, pensé que no llamarías ─ dijo el ojiverde, mientras Sally entraba en la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Bueno no es fácil hablar por teléfono en el campamento, lo sabes, sesos de alga, pero ya casi regresas al campamento y yo sigo aquí entrenando.

─ Lo sé, pero he... He estado pensando que tal vez... Pudiera... Podríamos salir… 

Percy rogaba que su voz no hubiera salido extraña, pero al parecer no fue así.

─ ¿Hablas en serio?

La voz de Annabeth de pronto parecía más entusiasmada.

─ Psi... Si es en serio. Yo pensaba salir al cine o amm… lo que quieras hacer, si quieres ir a un museo o algo así…

─ ¡Percy, el cine suena fantástico y podríamos volver juntos al campamento! ¿No crees?

─Si, pero sería después de la entrevista para la escuela, ya sabes aún faltan unos días.

─ Eso es genial, estoy segura de que Quirón dejará que salga del campamento para vernos. 

─ Eso espero listilla, así que llamaras de nuevo cuando te den permiso y todo eso.

─ Aja, aunque, podría escapar si es que no me dejan ir.

─ Lo más probable es que Argos te traiga y amm si no es así podríamos pasar por ti.

Ofreció aún más nervioso _¿Escapar? ¿Realmente Annabeth Chase había dicho eso?_  
─ No te preocupes por eso sesos de alga, después terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo, tengo que colgar, sesos de alga cuídate. 

Percy se quedó un par de minutos con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Pero no estaba seguro si había terminado de pedirle una cita a Annabeth Chase.


	4. I Still Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está historia es de un universo alterno (AU) dónde no existen los semidioses.
> 
> Basado en la carta de Jaqueline Kenedy y la canción Nathional Anthem de Lana del Rey
> 
> Espero que les guste.

**_And I remember when I met him._ ** _  
**Y recuerdo cuando lo conocí.** _

«La gente tiene razón al decir que el cuatro de julio es distinto en California» pensé, era la primera vez que estaba en Nueva York y ya empezaba a odiar la ciudad, tan llena de gente, de edificios, de todo.

─ Debimos quedarnos en casa.

Dije viendo con aburrimiento el desfile mientras mi madre tomaba fotos para el álbum de las vacaciones. Sus ojos grises iguales a los míos brillaban emocionados. Mi padre por otro lado había ido a conseguirnos comida, entonces mi teléfono sonó, era papá pidiéndome ayuda para traer toda la comida. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un chico se atravesó en mi camino, era terriblemente lindo y tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles, sonrió en disculpa

─ Lo siento mucho, ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto suavemente, y en cuanto yo asentí con la cabeza, él salió corriendo tras lo que supuse era su hermanita.

Me quede sin palabras. Como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado.

**_It was so clear that he was the only one for me._ **

**_Fue tan claro que él era el único para mí._ **

El chico de ojos verdes estaba en el desfile con su familia. Me reconoció entre la multitud y se acercó.

─ Lamento lo de antes, soy Percy.

─ Soy, Annabeth y no te preocupes, se noto que era una emergencia.

Dije y él empezó a reír. Era una risa linda, no para burlarse, solo porque estaba feliz.

Platicamos el resto del desfile y me di cuenta que nunca antes había sentido nada así, él era caballeroso e inteligente de una forma extraordinaria, además de que era valiente. Esa noche vimos los fuegos artificiales juntos y Nueva York se convirtió en mi lugar favorito. Desde ese día me quede pensando que Percy y Annabeth sonaban bien juntos.

**_We both knew right away._ **

**_Los dos sabíamos que era correcto._ **

Dos años después Percy y yo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos, incluso con toda la distancia, porque gracias al destino, nos habíamos encontrado en un campamento en Washington D.C. y desde entonces nuestra amistad había crecido aún más, pero yo siempre me sentí atraída a él... Planeábamos volver a vernos y atravesar el país de costa a costa solo para vernos. Y como si todo fuera fácil, le confesé mis sentimientos un par de días después de que él llego a mi casa y nunca pensé que él se sintiera de la misma manera hasta ese día. Cuando me dijo que quería que lo intentaremos. Que sabía que éramos el uno para el otro. Mi corazón estallo de felicidad esa noche fue la primera de muchas que pasamos juntos en las costas de California.

**_And as the years went on things got more difficult._ **

**_Y a medida que pasaron los años las cosas se pusieron más difíciles._ **

Hablábamos siempre que podíamos, sin embargo, seguíamos siendo de distintas ciudades y por los cambios de horario y la escuela no podíamos hablar mucho y eso nos dañaba a los dos, planeamos una vida juntos pero las cosas no resultaron como queríamos. Eran más difíciles de lo que pensamos, nuestros mundos eran distintos, nuestras rutinas, nuestros amigos decían que jamás funcionaria.

**_We were faced with more challenges._ **

**_Nos encontramos con más desafíos._ **

Los meses pasaron y al llegar las vacaciones creí que estaríamos juntos, pero él tuvo que mudarse a Grecia con su familia y aunque lo intentamos, la distancia no paraba de crecer, ahora el cambio de horario era un obstáculo más grande que antes. El conocía personas nuevas igual que yo, había formado una banda y siempre me contaba sobre su día, pero yo me asustaba cada vez más. Sentía que en cualquier momento lo perdería. Y estaba segura de que podría superar cualquier cosa, menos el perderlo.

**_I begged him to stay,_ **

**_Le rogué que se quedara._ **

Los meses pasaron y empezó a notar que cada vez la nombraba más... a ella... a Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Él lo confeso estaba empezando a enamorarse de su nueva mejor amiga y me pidió un tiempo, para pensarlo, para ver las cosas tranquilamente, decía que no quería herirme, sin embargo, yo no quería perderlo así que le suplique que lo pensara, que me dejara acompañarlo, que haría lo que fuera necesario. Y decidimos luchar.

**_Tried to remember what we had in the beginning._ **

**_Traté de recordar lo que teníamos al principio._ **

Dos meses después yo llegue a Grecia, nos necesitábamos y recordamos los días en la costa y las promesas que hicimos, la forma en que nos habíamos conocido, las llamadas, los viajes, las aventuras, el amor que teníamos, la juventud, los sueños que compartíamos. Sabíamos que juntos éramos mejores, estábamos llenos de vida, o eso parecía, yo no era del todo feliz a su lado

**_He was charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew him._ **

**_Él era carismático, magnético, eléctrico y todo el mundo lo conocía._ **

Era el mejor chico del mundo, siempre pensando en todo, y con el paso de los años solo habíamos estado evitando lo inevitable. Él tenía al mundo a sus pies, empezaba una carrera musical con su banda y yo seguía lejos de él, a pesar de estar juntos. Tenía ofertas de trabajo por todo el mundo. Amigos increíbles por todas partes y yo solo era una chica que había conocido en Nueva York años atrás.

**_When he walked in every woman's head turned. Everyone stood up to talk to him._ **

**_Cuando el caminaba todas las mujeres volteaban la cabeza. Todos se detenían a hablar con él._ **

Todas las chicas lo amaban parecía como si fuera un dios y yo me ponía celosa, porque cada vez lo perdía más, aunque él me decía que me amaba y que jamás me dejaría, pero yo pensaba que era por rutina. Cualquier persona quería hablar con él, no solo admirarlo, también querían su cariño y realmente no entendía como no se los daba.

**_He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself._ **

**_Él era como un hibrido, una combinación de un hombre que no podía contenerse a sí mismo._ **

Siempre encajaba en cada lugar que estábamos, era una especie de camaleón, siempre sabía que hacer o que decir, nunca le fallaba a las personas a su alrededor, ni siquiera a mí, siempre tenía tiempo para ir a todas partes, no podía estarse quieto.Siempre quería que yo lo acompañara, pero yo no encajaba.

**_I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him._ **

**_Yo siempre tuve la sospecha de que el luchaba consigo mismo respecto a ser una buena persona o perderse en todas las cosas buenas que la vida podía ofrecerle a un hombre tan magnifico como él._ **

Cuando lo observaba ser feliz, me preguntaba si no consideraba entregarse a la vida de un verdadero artista, con drogas y miles de chicas con las cuales divertirse, si me veía como un estorbo a su diversión, pero cada vez que sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los míos, recordaba al chico en Nueva York, un chico que se preocupaba por pedirle disculpas a una desconocida. Y me enamoraba más porque él era un hombre increíble.

**_And in that way, I understood him and I loved him._ **

**_Y en esa forma yo lo entendía y lo amaba._ **

Un hombre que nunca dejo de ser atento y cariñoso, carismático e increíblemente inteligente. El mismo que lucho a mi lado, porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, el que me amaba y yo amaba.

**_I loved him, I loved him, I loved him._ **

**_Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba._ **

**_And I still love him._ **

**_Y lo sigo amando._ **

**_I love him._ **

**_Lo amo._ **


	5. Si las cosas fueran faciles

Annabeth se preguntaba, qué es lo que había sido de Percy... ¿dónde estaba? ¿Con quién estaba? Si aún le guardaba rencor...

Ellos habían peleado después de que Quirón se había recuperado completamente, Percy había llegado por sorpresa, pero se notaba que aún tomaba mal lo que ella le había contado unas semanas atrás.

_Habían estado platicando de todo lo que sucedió cuando, ella dijo tristemente._

_─_ _Todo de la profecía se cumplió. Siempre tiene razón._

_─ ¿Todo se cumplió?_

_─ Si_

_Percy pareció meditar sus próximas palabras._

_─ Y cual fue la última parte, nunca me dijiste..._

_Ella no estaba segura de decirle, pero el merecía saber, había luchado a su lado. El silencio que había seguido, le hizo saber que Percy estaba tratando de comprender del todo._

_─ ¿Perderás el amor frente a algo peor que la muerte..._

_─ Luke._

_─_ _¿Luke?_

_Pregunto, Percy, con la voz áspera y una tormenta en los ojos._

_─ Si, él... bueno no murió, pero de igual forma lo perdí... Y de una manera peor._

_─ Vaya..._

_─ ¿Estas enojado?_

_─ ¿Por qué lo estaría?_

_─ Bueno Luke..._

_─ No me importa, debo irme._

_─ Percy..._

Que sólo empeoró el día que él volvió para ver a Quirón.

  
_Estaban sentados en la orilla del lago cuando cometió el error de preguntar por su paradero después de la explosión. Él no había contestado, lo que confirmó las sospechas de que había caído en la isla de Calipso..._

_Él había podido no volver y sin embargo lo hizo, aunque realmente no parecía feliz con su decisión y de hecho fue lo que él le dijo._

_─_ _Tal vez yo... Yo debí morir en la explosión. Es decir, no sé qué sea peor que la muerte... Pero no debí volver._

_Lo siguiente que Annabeth supo es que su mano había impactado contra la mejilla de Percy, minutos después ella estaba sola en el bosque llorando. Ella había pasado los peores días de su vida cuando pensó que él estaba muerto._

Habían pasado días y la maldita frase de la profecía no paraba de resonar en su cabeza, de alguna forma había dejado de asociar a Luke a la frase. Y ahora se encontraba rumbo a Nueva York a visitar a Percy, quería verlo saber si estaba bien ya que no había escuchado nada de él en un tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo encontró con ella... Con esa niña mortal, riendo y divirtiéndose.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare no era su enemiga, Annabeth lo sabía era ella, ella misma había ocasionado que Percy se alejará y tuviera que buscar nuevas amistades. Pensó en hablarle e interrumpir la plática que tenían, pero no podía. No cuando Luke seguía en su cabeza.

Así que decidió volver al campamento y trato de no pensar en la gran profecía, no quería perder la esperanza.


End file.
